New Fun Comics Vol 1 1
Antagonists: * ** , his henchman Locations: * Old West, ** ** ** *** | Writer2_1 = Henry Kiefer | Penciler2_1 = Henry Kiefer | Inker2_1 = Henry Kiefer | StoryTitle2 = Wing Brady, Soldier of Fortune: "The Bedouins, Part 1" | Synopsis2 = While on lookout as their company makes camp, Foreign Legionnaires Wing Brady and his friend Slim see reflected light in the distance. Wing recognizes it as a coded distress call from Corporal Levun, another member of the company. Wing convinces the company captain to let him and Slim take the company's only airplane to rescue Corporal Levun and his men. The fliers soon arrive to find Levun and his men under attack by Bedouins. Wing and Slim strafe the Arabs, but return fire damages their motor to the point where the plane can no longer stay in the air. Wing and Slim begin to drop-- right toward the waiting Bedouins. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Slim ** Corporal Levun Antagonists: * Bedouin marauders Locations: * Vehicles: * French open-cockpit scout monoplane | Writer3_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | Penciler3_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | Inker3_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | StoryTitle3 = Magic Crystal of History: "Ancient Egypt, Part 1" | Synopsis3 = Caught in a violent thunderstorm, Bobby and Binks take refuge in an old, abandoned house. Inside the house, on a pedestal, is a glowing crystal ball. Bobby takes up the crystal, which suddenly begins to glow even more brightly, blinding the two children. The crystal begins to grow, and with a thunderous crash, Bobby and Binks find themselves transported back in time nearly 6000 years to ancient Egypt. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal Of History | Writer4_1 = Charles Flanders | Penciler4_1 = Charles Flanders | Inker4_1 = Charles Flanders | StoryTitle4 = Sandra of the Secret Service: "The Gavonian Affair, Part 1" | Synopsis4 = Late for an appointment with her dressmaker, Sandra is surprised when a strange man, in a tuxedo and top hat, jumps into her car with her, pulls a gun, and instructs her chauffeur to drive to 614 Main. Another car speeds in pursuit, shooting at them, but Sandra and her mysterious passenger manage to escape, and he thanks her for her help, then leaves. Later, after Sandra has returned home, a distinguished looking foreign man pays a call, to tell Sandra just whom it was that she rescued, but their conversation is interrupted by a man with a gun! | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Prince Lothar Antagonists: * Gavonian agent Other Characters: * James (Sandra's chauffeur) * Haskins (Sandra's butler) * Lothar's emissary, Reynolds (not named until a later issue) | Writer5_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler5_1 = Lawrence Lariar | Inker5_1 = Lawrence Lariar | StoryTitle5 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 1" | Synopsis5 = Barry O'Neill responds to the summons of Inspector LeGrand of the French Sureté, and the two men discuss the menace of Fang-Gow. Meanwhile, Fang-Gow himself commands his minions to destroy O'Neill, and Ivan assigns the task to Fu-Yak. Working with an assistant, Fu-Yak plants a bomb in Barry's car, but a stroke of luck saves Barry from harm. That night, while Barry is on the phone with LeGrand, Fu-Yak climbs in his hotel room window.... | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Fu-Yak ** Ivan Vehicles: * O'Neill's car | Writer6_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer6_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler6_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker6_1 = Raymond Perry | StoryTitle6 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 1" | Synopsis6 = Wamba and Gurth, jester and swineherd respectively in the service of Cedric the Saxon, are returning to Cedric's castle at the end of the day. They encounter a band of horsemen led by Brian de Bois-Guilbert and his companion Prior Aymor (a Norman monk). They demand the way to Cedric's castle, but Wamba, because of the ongoing hostilities between Normans and Saxons, deliberately gives them the wrong directions. Now hopelessly lost, Brian and his company come upon a stranger asleep in the road (really a disguised Wilfred), who agrees to guide them to Cedric for the use of a horse. Cedric loves Normans no more than does his jester, but politely receives them and orders a feast prepared. Wamba suddenly enters and informs Cedric that one of his dogs has been deliberately crippled. Cedric becomes angry and vows to punish the perpetrator. As the guests are being seated for dinner, a major-domo announces the entrance of the Lady Rowena. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Locations: * ** *** | Writer8_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler8_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker8_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle8 = Buckskin Jim, the Trail Blazer: "The Indian Ambush, Part 1" | Synopsis8 = Buckskin Jim Kenyon arrives in New Orleans to join a wagon train to California, but finds that the train has left without him. Attempting to catch up, he is sidetracked by a cry for help. Finding an old man (Trapper Pete) and his horse (Blackie) trapped in quicksand, Jim quickly tosses Pete a rope and pulls him to safety. The two men then team up to rescue the horse. In gratitude, Pete offers Jim a ride to catch the wagon train. On the way, however, Jim spots smoke, which Pete identifies as Indian smoke signals. Interpreting them to mean that the Indians plan to attack the wagon train at dawn, Pete, with Jim still riding pillion behind him, attempts to head the train off, but he and Jim and spotted by the Indians. Pete slides off Blackie and tells Jim to run for it, but Jim refuses to abandon him, and the two men prepare to fend off the Indian attack. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Trapper Pete (not yet named) Horses: * Blackie Antagonists:'''rhino * Indians '''Locations: * * Dates: * Late | StoryTitle9 = Don Drake on the Planet Saro: "The Midget Men, Part 1" | Writer9_1 = Ken L. Fitch | Penciler9_1 = Joseph Clemens Gretter | Inker9_1 = Joseph Clemens Gretter | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * the Midget Men of Saro Animals: * 2 bandars Vehicles: * Don and Betty's sphere-ship Items: * Drake's atomic energy gun Location: * | Writer10_1 = Ken L. Fitch | Penciler10_1 = Joseph Clemens Gretter | Inker10_1 = Joseph Clemens Gretter | StoryTitle10 = 2023 Super Police: "Captain Kiddlaw, Part 1" | Synopsis10 = Rex Cosmos, officer of the Super-Police, pays a visit to Professor Shanley's airport laboratory to test Shanley's new vehicle, the Hi-Lo, a craft that can travel both in the air and underwater. Cosmos intends to take the craft to the Galapagos Islands to investigate the disappearances of five American ships. Shanley's assistant telephones Shanley's daughter Joan and informs her of the impending flight. Joan rushes to the airport, and, in her haste to catch the Hi-Lo, neglects to pay her cab fare. As the Hi-Lo takes off, Joan grabs hold of a wing just as the cab driver (Axel Yoke) grabs hold of her. Both are pulled into the air with the Hi-Lo, but Joan's arms soon grow tired and she loses her grip. Inside the Hi-Lo, Rex takes the controls and deftly maneuvers the craft underneath Joan and Axel, catching them in mid-air. With Joan and Axel safe, the Hi-Lo receives a distress call, via photo-light wave, from the S.S. Trent, which is sinking, near the Galapagos Islands. Rex and his crew set the cosmic ray to full on, and the Super Police Hi-Lo craft races to the scene of the emergency! | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Super Police ** ** ** (not yet named) ** (Shanley's assistant) Locations: * Super Police HQ * Items: * "Photo-Light Wave" communications equipment Vehicles: * Shanley's stratoplane-/-submarine, the "Hi-Lo" * Five U.S. Ships * S.S. Trent | StoryTitle12 = Jack Andrews: "The Mysterious Stranger, Part 1" | Synopsis12 = | Writer12_1 = Lyman Anderson | Penciler12_1 = Lyman Anderson | Inker12_1 = Lyman Anderson | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle15 = Loco Luke: "Out West, Part 1" | Synopsis15 = | Writer15_1 = Jack A. Warren | Penciler15_1 = Jack A. Warren | Inker15_1 = Jack A. Warren | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle18 = Cap'n Erik: "The Sealing Expedition, Part 1" | Synopsis18 = | Writer18_1 = Robert Weinstein | Penciler18_1 = Robert Weinstein | Inker18_1 = Robert Weinstein | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Vehicles: * Viking, a sailing ship | Writer19_1 = | Penciler19_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | Inker19_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | StoryTitle19 = Fun Films: "Tad Among the Pirates, Part 1" | Synopsis19 = | Appearing19 = | Writer20_1 = Dick Loederer | Penciler20_1 = Dick Loederer | StoryTitle20 = Bubby and Beevil | Synopsis20 = Bubby is a humble good-natured happy-go-lucky gnome-like creature with clattering wooden shoes and a big pointed hat who likes doing good deeds. Beevil is a mischievous gloomy bogie who likes to thwart Bubby's plans for doing good deeds. One happy morning, Bubby wakes up and does some stretching before leaving to find someone do good. The mischievous Beevil gets out from under the tree he calls home and follows Bubby to see what he's up to. Bubby stops and sees a boy named Jacky doing errands for his mother. After finishing his errands, Jacky's mother tells him to go to his room and do his homework. Jacky, however, is very tired and goes to sleep on his desk before he even starts! The good-natured Bubby sneaks through the window inside his room and does his schoolwork for him as Jacky sleeps. Beevil, watching Bubby do a good deed in disdain, sneaks into the room and hides behind the desk. When Bubby is finished with the boy's homework, he places it on the desk and climbs out the window. Beevil gets up and spills ink all over Jacky's homework and desk, much to Bubby's dismay... | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * Bubby Other Characters: * Jacky * Jacky's mother Antagonists: * Beevil | StoryTitle21 = Tom Mix -and his Ralston Straight Shooters | Synopsis21 = Jimmy and Jane pass by the window of Tom Mix's ranch where they overhear Spooky Farrow and his band of smugglers talk about their plans to capture and kill Tom Mix that night so they could smuggle a load over the border without interference. They plan to hide in his ranch and shoot him when arrives. Armed with this information, Jimmy and Jane get on their horses and ride to town to try to alert Tom Mix. When they arrive, the townspeople tell them that Tom already left for his ranch with a wrangler. As they double back, they see they are seconds too late as Tom is about to enter his house. Thinking fast, Jimmy attaches a warning note to his Zyp Gun and shoots! The arrow lands on the front door just as Tom had his hand on the latch. Tom Mix reads the note, in which Jimmy had quickly scribbled “Smugglers inside Danger! Jimmy” Tom Mix yells to Jimmy and Jane to get troops from Fort Custer to come. Tom and the wrangler then secure the ranch and make the smugglers raise their hands in the air. As the troops arrive, one of them thanks Tom and informs him that they've been pursuing the smugglers for years. Tom says that Jimmy and Jane deserve the credit. The wrangler chuckles and says that after this every guy and girl will want a Zyp Gun. | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Tom Mix Supporting Characters: * Jimmy * Jane Antagonists: * The band of smugglers ** Spooky Farrow Other Characters: * The troops of Fort Custer Locations: * the Old West Items: * the Zyp Gun | Notes = * This issue is generally regarded as the very first DC Comic. ** It was published by National Allied Publications. ** Its contents were reprinted in: (1935). ** No feature in this issue is more than one page long. * Barry O'Neill: In "Fang Gow of China Part 1", Le Grand's name is spelled "Legrande". The more common spelling, "Le Grand", was first used in New Fun Comics #5. His title "Inspector" was first used in More Fun Comics #10. * Although the comic story Bubby and Beevil sets up a cliffhanger, a new storyline debuts next issue. * Don Drake: On Saro, a bandar was a rhino-like animal, about the size of a locomotive. * The Ivanhoe episode covers the first four chapters of the . * The story Tom Mix -and his Ralston Straight Shooters is actually an advertisement for the . If you had bought a Ralston cereal package and sent the top of the package by mail, you would have received a Zyp Gun. ** is a real life actor and Hollywood's first Cowboy megastar; he would later receive his own title with Fawcett Comics, under Tom Mix Western, in 1948. * Also appearing in this issue of New Fun Comics were: ** Pelion and Ossa, by John Lindermayer ** , by Al Stahl ** "After School", by Tom McNamara ** "Caveman Capers", by Dick Loederer ** "Judge Perkins", by Bert Salq ** "Jigger and Ginger", by Adolph Schus ** "Scrub Hardy", art by Joe Archibald ** "Spook Ranch" (text story) by Roger Furlong | Trivia = * "Oswald the Rabbit" was originally created by , in 1927. * Henry Kiefer signs his Wing Brady story as "deKerosett". | Recommended = * New Comics * More Fun Comics | Links = * Read The Gavonian Affair, Part 1 online. }} Category:Time Travel/Appearances